Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase/Zentech Studios
Day 1 (April 13) Hello, all, and welcome to Zentech Studios' booth at the Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase! I'm your host, White, and today we'll be making some...interesting announcements.However, all the announcements revolve around one certain "theme" that has to do with all the currently-existing series made by me: Almost all incomplete Zentech Studios projects will be abandoned on this wiki and moved to the AoWiki in some form. ...Now please, don't kill me for this. I just feel that my projects will get done faster (or at all) if I have them made at the wiki that I not only own, but pay more attention to; as I no longer have any power here (aside from the possibility of the return of my chatmod status), I don't see my presence on the wiki itself to be very important. While I will still stick around for the most part, my content-making days here are, for the most part, over. My only projects that I will continue to work on (though mostly on Google Docs) are my Smash Bros. games, as I have no real inspiration to work on much else. However, don't fret; I'll still be around near-constantly, and my IPs (White, Danni, Ace, Viran, Vio) will still remain, alongside their games. However, they will be brought to the AoWiki in new forms. This is where the Showcase comes in; I'll be showing the changes to these series here. That's...about it for today. TLoC's conversion will start us off tomorrow. For now, ciao. Day 2 (April 14) Welcome back to Zentech Studios' booth at the Showcase. Today we'll be showcasing the result of our conversion of... ...to a format. (Please pay no mind to the lack of pages on the AoWiki. I'm too lazy to make them lol. They'll be done eventually though.) ...It's still called The Legend of Cielo, actually. In fact, not much about the series changes. The only differences are the forms of the characters. Dasson is a rather young Halcandran of Cielan descent, who happens to have a pair of large angel wings on his back. (Kinda odd, considering his species can float naturally, but whatever.) He works under the orders of Aetheryn, the Zolaran goddess of nature (and totally not a ripoff of Viridi or anything nope), to help fend any evil that may come about off. However, he's not alone. His best friend, Abbias, works under Aetheryn's primary assistant (and fellow goddess), Teofand, and happened to be partnered up with Dasson. Most of who they fight are simply Cantor's forces, as they prove to be the biggest threat to Cielo - and Zolara itself. There are more people involved in Dasson's story, but let's not spoil anything, hm? The overall style of the game hasn't changed much between versions, nor have the characters. However, there is one character that we have to drop... ...Dark Danni won't be in this version of the game at all. ... ...Just kidding. Anyway, sorry for the lack of important info today, but that's all we've got planned. We'll see you guys tomorrow for AoS's conversion. Ciao. Day 3 (April 15) Welcome back to Zentech Studios' booth for the third day of the Showcase. We'll be showing off... ...'s conversion to a Zolaran format. Like TLoC's conversion, not much has changed; simply the characters and some of the plot is changed. The series stars Azure Spadestrom, a young Popopo coming from the city of New Viradis, located in the hyperspace of Sielah. Her story hasn't changed much from her human counterpart's, actually. Ultimate Trump occurs, New Viradis splits in half, Azure goes to try and fix it. However, this time there's a bit more to it. An old childhood friend of hers, Trick Diamo, is framed for the Ultimate Trump's cause, simply because...well, it seems like something he'd do. However, he's actually innocent this time, and it's up to Azure to not only restore the city (and eventually the whole hyperspace), but also clear her friend's name. As in the Fantendo version of it, Azure has the power of...playing cards. Odd as it may sound (then again, this is Fantendo; it's not all that far out there), the cards she uses each have their own kinds of abilities and stats, making her a fairly powerful character. ...That's about it, actually. I'll be back tomorrow for VD's conversion. For now, see ya. Day 4 (April 16) Hello, and welcome to the fourth (technically fifth) day of the Showcase. I'm your host, White, and today we're showing off yet another conversion of a series, this time for... This one is actually getting - for the most part - a complete overhaul. Because I came up with a better story. Gameplay hasn't changed much, as it still retains its 2.5D puzzle-RPG playstyle. However, as stated not ten seconds ago, the story is brand-new: The game stars Viran, a young Halcandran girl who happens to stumble upon the Sign Tab, a legendary weapon used in ancient times by her ancestors. She keeps it, for the most part, a secret to her team until Vespha, an Aslan sorceress, invades her home town and pretty much destroys ''everything. The only surviving remnants of the city? Viran and her tablet. Now, in an attempt to exact her revenge, Viran travels throughout Zolara in a heated battle with Vespha. ...But...maybe...just maybe...Vespha has the right idea...maybe being the bad guy for once...isn't such a bad idea...'' Day 5 (April 17) Hello, all, and welcome to the ACTUAL fifth and final day of the Showcase! We've got one last series planned to show off the conversion of today, and as our only other series on the wiki, it's not that hard to guess: While we didn't have much development on the game on the wiki itself, the concept is staying, for the most part, the same: Create unique levels, share with friends, receive and play their levels, get inspired by their levels, rinse and repeat. It's a simple concept, really. And the best part? Barely anything has to change between the Fantendo and AoWiki versions, since Vio already looks like he came out of an AoW game! ...That's...actually pretty much all we gotta say on the matter for now. I guess that's it... ...As work on the series I explained occurs, I'll probably edit the games on here to match up with them. But most of the work is gonna be on the AoWiki. It's been fun, guys. Happy Fanniversary to all. This is White, signing out. Category:Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages